


Living with the beast

by SnowPrincess (KyokoUchiha)



Series: Moonlight Affairs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bite marks, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Top Keith (Voltron), Van Helsing Style Werewolves, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/SnowPrincess
Summary: Sequel toDevoured by the beast--First he finds a naked man in the forest;second he makes friends with that man;third he finds out that this man is a werewolfand fourth said man apparently laid a claim on him and is now living with him.Boy, what had Lance gotten himself into.--“Youbelongto me. I won’t tolerate another partner in your life.”Realization dawns on Lance's face, smile breaking over his lips. “You mean that you’llstaywith me?” His heart is pounding with excitement against his ribcage. “The offer still stands. You can move into my house.”“Why aren’t you mad? Iforcedthat claim on you. It’s not like Iaskedyou if you wanted to be my life-long partner beforehand”, Keith exclaims, seemingly frustrated with Lance’s easygoing attitude.“If you say one more time that you forced yourself on me, I’m gonna head-butt you”, Lance threatens.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Moonlight Affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165079
Comments: 17
Kudos: 272





	Living with the beast

The morning comes and Lance slowly rouses from sleep. The warm cocoon he’s wrapped up in is the first he feels once his mind is awake enough and has shed the threads of dream. Then he feels the hard plain of another body pressed up against his own, bare chest touching his cheek. And lastly there’s the sharp pain in his lower back, feeling like small needles stabbing into the area, which ultimately pulls him out of his sleep. He groans and turns onto his belly, placing a hand on the aching spot and starting to massage over it.

Next to him Keith makes a noise as he blinks his eyes open, brushing away a few strands sticking to his forehead. Then he turns his face to rest his sleepy gaze onto Lance, who’s already watching him with a condemning frown on his features. He extends a hand towards him, but Lance moves his shoulder to brush him off. That makes the raven frown. “What’s wrong?”

Lance’s mouth twitches as he feels himself blush and he hides his face against the pillow, willing that stupid flush away. “My back hurts”, he mumbles into the material.

With his greater hearing ability Keith is able to make out the murmured words. “Um…” He lifts the covers a little to get a look at Lance’s back, eyes trailing the length of Lance’s spine—starting from the point at which it’s not covered by the tattered shirt—down to the spot right over his ass where he sees the brunet rub at the skin. Further down Lance’s skin is stained with a mix of dirt and semen. A low-key sniff of the air tells him that Lance’s smell is heavily covered by Keith’s own.

Frown deepening, Keith tries to remember the events that took place the night before. Lance came to him, patched him up, revealed that he wanted him to stay and then they had sex. What happened after that is a blurry spot in his memories. What he does remember are feelings of hunger, of the thirst for blood and lastly the need to protect and lay claim to somebody. And judging by the heavy smell of sex clinging to Lance that ‘somebody’ had been Lance. His eyes widen as he comes to realize that he must have _forced_ himself on Lance as a beast.

The horror is written all over his face as he says, “God, Lance, what did I—”

Lance interrupts him. “Don’t freak out. I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me…”, he stops, remembering his aching back and sensitive hole, “well, you didn’t hurt me _that bad_. At least I fared better than the other guy.”

Keith’s expression turns sourer. “What other guy?”

Lance furrows his brows. “At least that’s what I think. It was another beast, with brown fur. It suddenly appeared in front of me when I was run—uh, I mean…”, he snaps his mouth shut when he sees Keith’s face go paler with dread. If he doesn’t explain the event properly, Keith will get to the wrong conclusion. Worst case he’d pack his stuff and leave town for good.

“You don’t have to shade your words, Lance. Just tell me that I _forced_ myself on you”, Keith demands in a dark tone, expression hard. He’s hiding behind a facade again.

The brunet pushes himself up on his arms, wincing when the movement strains the aching muscles in his back. He notices a crack in those hard lines, the worry clear to see in Keith’s expression. Despite his gruff act, Keith cares about him after all. A relieved smile forms on his lips as he lowers himself again, folding his arms under the pillow and fluffing it up against his face. “Make yourself useful and give me a massage, wolf-boy”, he orders, keeping his eyes trained on the other man.

“ _Lance…_ ”, Keith starts.

But Lance won’t let him off. “Hurry, m’cold.” And with that he closes his eyes again.

For a few seconds it’s silent between them but then Lance hears the other huff out in frustration before the ruffling of covers announces his approach. When the covers are lifted off his frame, Lance shivers a little, but once he feels Keith settle over him and put his hands—which are luckily warmer than his Lance’s body temperature—onto his back, he relaxes again, sighing contentedly when the hands start to rub and press onto the spot that aches most.

“You have to answer me nonetheless”, Keith proclaims after some minutes of silently working to bring Lance relief.

Blue eyes open, gaze not lingering on anything in particular as he thinks about the past night, Lance is sure that if he confirms Keith’s assumption, he will lose him for good. Declining it wouldn’t mean that he’d be lying. It wasn’t like he didn’t like what Keith did to him as a beast—he _did_ feel pleasure after all. He just hadn’t ever imagined to have sex with an actual werewolf—a creature of imagination.

“To be honest when I first saw you after your transformation I was afraid. But being face to face with an actual werewolf would make _anybody_ freak out. And I really told myself that I shouldn’t run away from you but, yeah, I did. And you came after me.” The hands on his back stop for a second, fingers shaking and Lance urges him to continue with knocking the heel of his foot into the other man’s back. That prompts him into continuing. “I stopped running when I came across the other werewolf. He looked ready to kill but then you caught up and somehow laid claim over me. You licked my back as you hovered over me. And then you two fought. I wanted to run away but when I saw it on the verge of killing you I kicked its injury and then you were able to kill it.”

“And then I forced myself on you”, Keith concludes.

“ _Keith_ , it’s not forced when I liked it”, Lance objects.

He yelps when his buttocks are suddenly grabbed and pulled apart to expose his puffy pucker, covered in dried semen. “ _This_ doesn’t look like anybody could’ve enjoyed it”, Keith declares in a harsh tone, voice rough.

Lance chances a look over his shoulder and sees him tearing up. Blue eyes widen and he hastily attempts to get up but ultimately Keith presses a palm onto his back to keep him down. “Let me go, Keith!”, Lance shrieks and tries to wriggle out from under him.

“Only if you’re going to be honest with me! Admit that I forced myself on you!”, the raven growls threateningly as he leans further over Lance’s frame, making the other shiver from the warmth that is radiating from Keith’s body in waves.

“Dammit, mullet, I told you that wasn’t the case! Stop searching for excuses to leave!”, Lance blurts out what has been nagging at him since yesterday evening.

That outburst makes Keith snap his mouth shut, blinking in surprise down at the back of Lance’s head who’s refusing to meet his gaze and expose his flushed cheeks. “Are you mad at me for wanting to leave?”

Lance doesn’t reply at first, wanting to bury himself further into the pillow and never come out again for spilling that. He fears that telling Keith about his feelings will surely drive him away. From over him he can feel the other sink down further until his chest is touching Lance’s back—with both of them being naked, or mostly naked in Lance’s case—and Lance can’t help but whimper into the material of the pillow when Keith’s bare skin touches his where it isn’t covered by the shirt.

“You don’t want me to leave?”, the words are suddenly whispered against the shell of his ear, which is rapidly changing its skin tone to red. “ _Lance_.”

His name spoken in that dark, rough voice is what finally snaps Lance’s last thread of shyness. _Screw staying silent and keeping my feelings to myself!_ Having made up his mind, Lance turns his face up and captures Keith’s lips in a bruising kiss, which takes the other man by surprise, as he stays in place for the first moment before Lance bites down onto his lip.

With a hiss Keith jerks back, grey eyes wide as he gazes down at Lance. “Do I really have to spell it out for you to get it into your thick head? I _like_ you and I want you to _stay!_ I liked you before we had sex and I still like you after. Is that honest enough?” Once he’s finished he buries his face back into the pillow, folding his arms over his head, too flustered to face the other after all. He’s on the verge of a panic attack and looking at Keith when he turns him down, will only make the heartbreak stronger. And he’ll definitely end up in tears.

“Wow, Lance”, Keith finally says, seemingly awestruck by his declaration. And after some seconds, “I don’t know what to say. I’ve never been…”

 _He’s never been confessed to_ , Lance realizes and slowly looks up over his shoulder again at the man who’s suddenly appearing smaller than before, timid even. Like a school boy. He’s even blushing furiously. Lance blinks and can’t help but find him adoring in this moment looking so bashful. “It’s simple. Just say that you’re going to stay”, he proposes as he rolls himself onto his side and finally shows him his left arm. “This has a meaning right?”

For a moment Keith’s gaze seems to be glued to the wound on his arm, starring like he’s not really believing what he’s seeing. And Lance’s courage blows out. “Does it hurt?”, Keith’s voice is small, careful. Like he’s addressing a wounded animal.

“Not much.” It’s true, for a bite wound that has been dragged through dirt it surely does not bother him much, compared to the pain in his back it’s just a little sting. “I’m more worried about it being infected.”

Very slowly Keith bends closer again and presses a kiss onto the mark. “It’ll heal, but also last.” His grey eyes focus back on Lance’s own. “It’s a claiming mark.”

Lance lifts an eyebrow in question. “Claiming?”

“It identifies you as mine to other werewolves.” And what surprises Lance the most is the sorrowful look Keith is regarding him with. “I’m sorry.”

It makes his blood boil. “Don’t you dare apologize. That mark saved me!”, he hollers and pulls his arm back to cradle it against his chest.

Keith stays silent as he watches him. “You do know what this means, right?”

Lance shakes his head a little, because he doesn’t know anything about werewolf customs. Keith hadn’t told him anything yet. Just how to become one.

Keith sweeps him into a kiss, licking into Lance’s mouth who naturally opens up and even wraps an arm around the raven’s neck to pull him closer against him. Keith follows and presses himself onto his side, careful not to rest too much of his weight on him. Lance mewls into the kiss when he feels Keith’s dick twitch against his thigh as it fills into hardness.

And Lance can’t restrain himself, doesn’t want to in fact. He wants to be closer to Keith, wants him by his side. Now more than ever after having seen his other side. The beast. He won’t forget what it felt like to be fucked by such a beast, which could’ve easily killed or eaten him, but instead took him and made him feel good. He blushes when he feels his own dick responding to that memory. Despite his aching back, Lance yearns to be intimate with Keith again, this time not with the tread of being killed hanging over them.

Keith unlatches himself the moment Lance fully rolls onto his back. “Lance, you have to understand that this means that I can’t let you go.” He’s looking down with a stern frown on his features, searching for understanding in Lance’s face. “You _belong_ to me. I won’t tolerate another partner in your life.”

Realization dawns on the brunet’s face, smile breaking over his lips. “You mean that you’ll stay _with_ me?” His heart is pounding with excitement against his ribcage. “The offer still stands. You can move into my house.”

“Why aren’t you mad? I _forced_ that claim on you. It’s not like I _asked_ you if you wanted to be my life-long partner beforehand”, Keith exclaims, seemingly frustrated with Lance’s easygoing attitude.

“If you say one more time that you forced yourself on me, I’m gonna head-butt you”, Lance threatens.

That earns him a scoff. “You’re irrational.”

The brunet throws him a flirty grin. “You mean I’m _irresistible_.”

The laugh bubbling over Keith’s lips is so surprising to him, that Lance can only stare in awe at the other man. “Yeah, sure.”

“You know it’s true”, Lance says with a suave smile, blue eyes flicking down towards the spot between his thighs where Keith’s member is curved up and pressing up against his abs. “Your dick is telling the truth.”

The raven rolls his eyes but he does lower himself onto Lance, nosing around his throat and rutting his cock against Lance’s own. “S’not like I'm the only one.” Pulling his lips back he traces a line over Lance’s skin with his teeth. “We both need a bath”, he states.

Lance hums in agreement, hands coming to rest on Keith’s lower back and tracing random lines around the skin. “But it’s too much of a hassle right now. I’m too comfy to move.” After a moment he adds, “or was this a roundabout way to tell me that I stink?”

“No. All I can smell on you is my scent”, Keith elaborates as he comes back up to meet Lance’s gaze.

“And that is bad?”, Lance questions.

“Quite the opposite. It’s because of that smell that I’m not capable of letting you go right now.” Keith’s tone has gone deeper at the last part. With the look of want reflected in his eyes Lance suddenly feels like prey again.

“Uh.” Lances mind has gone blank. He wouldn’t have anticipated that they’d end up having sex in the tent. “Maybe we should... _Ah!_ ”

He can’t finish his sentence because Keith has just lifted up his shirt and bent down to take one of his nipples between his lips and suck at the bud until it turns perky and sensitive.

Lance’s hands on the other man’s back twitch, then curve in an attempt to grab at something but coming up blank with Keith being naked. So instead he moves further down to cup Keith’s buttocks and use the hold to guide the other man’s hips into rutting against him and meeting his own feeble trusts.

“K-Keith”, Lance cries out when Keith suckles on the nub, shivering when the wet sound of Keith breaking away resonates in the small tent. He feels the other’s eyes on him, feels the intensity with which he’s being stared at, making him shiver with want. But he is also reminded of his aching back and the fact that he needs a shower. “I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to have you inside me right now”, he says, albeit sounding a little hesitant. Keith hums in agreement as he switches his focus to Lance’s other nipple. “Keeeith”, Lance whines urgently, and that makes the other man finally pay attention to him.

“I know. I don’t intend to cause you more pain”, he says in a serious tone as he looks down at the brunet. “I just want us to enjoy this...” he trails off and Lance can see the paleness of his cheeks make way for pink. Oh, he’s _blushing_.

Lance can’t help but coo. “Aw, you’re so cute.” That comment earns him an immediate scowl.

“I’m a _werewolf_. I’m _not_ cute.”

“But it’s cute how you get all shy when it comes to feelings. I like it”, Lance returns with a grin.

It only makes Keith deepen his scowl. “You know that I can bench press you easily, right?” Keith blinks when he sees the man under him shiver after hearing his words. _Oh_. Now Keith’s the one with a smug grin plastered on his lips. He bends his arms until he’s just inches away from Lance, hovering right over him and covering him with his frame. “Be careful, if you don’t behave, I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you into your bedroom. That won’t be a problem for me.”

With hungry eyes he watches the brunet bite down onto his lip in a feeble attempt to keep the whimper inside, but unfortunately Keith is still able to hear the smallest of noises. Oh and how he _loves_ to have Lance under him, blushing such a nice burgundy colour, with his naked body laid out to him and his pretty cock twitching against his belly and calling for attention. Lance is so perfect that Keith can’t help but adore him. The need to take him right here, with Lance wearing his claiming mark and the knowledge that Lance is okay with it, is nearly impossible to suppress. But he has to remind himself that Lance is currently suffering from being fucked by him as a beast, meaning Keith has to be careful.

That’s why instead of going for his entrance, he wriggles his hand between their bellies and takes his cock in hand to play with the shaft. The groan Lance lets out at the contact is music to his ears. “This is okay, right?”

Lance nods in confirmation as he wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders to hold himself onto. “Yes, s’good. More please.” Keith stops for a moment to gather some precum into his hand before he goes back to wrapping his fingers around Lance’s hard flesh and move his palm over it. Lance’s huffs are warm against his neck, and the aroma of Lance’s arousal makes his mouth water. Lance always has a fresh scent, but when he is aroused it turns sweeter, wrapping itself around Keith and making him want to indulge Lance.

The rough texture of the mark on Lance’s lower arm rubs against his back and Keith is once again reminded that he feels this strong about Lance because he is his _mate_. For a werewolf a mate is everything. And Keith promises himself that he will protect his mate at all costs.

“Hey”, Lance’s soft call suddenly pulls him out of his thoughts. The soft press of a hand cupping his cheek is making Keith blink in surprise. He hasn’t even realised that he spaced out. “Why this serious expression?”

Keith halts in his movement, eyes gazing down into those pools of blue. “Sorry. I was just... thinking.”

“About us?” When he gets a nod in return, Lance leans up to peck him on the lips. “We can talk at breakfast”, he promises after pulling away. His thumb brushes over Keith’s lip before it dives down over his chest to where he is still holding Lance’s cock in hand. “Together”, he explains and takes Keith’s neglected cock in hand. Warm and hard, Keith is a little bigger than him but Lance remembers just how good it felt to have this cock inside him. He looks forward to the next time already. Bummer that he has the evening shift today. Speaking of... he should really check what time it is soon.

Now it’s Keith’s turn to bring Lance back out of his musings, but he chooses to simply bite down on his neck. The hell. “ _Ow!_ ” His outcry—more due to shock than from actually feeling pain—receives a chuckle from the culprit. The rough texture of a tongue swipes over the abused spot yet Lance decides that it deserves payback and executes it with pinching one of Keith’s buttocks with his free hand. That does make Keith jerk in surprise but when Lance gets a look at his face he knows he made a mistake.

“Um, Keith...”, he starts but squeaks in surprise when the man pushes himself up on his knees, only to pin Lance’s wrists against his belly with a grip of his hand, while he spreads Lance’s legs apart and scoots closer into the space between them until Lance isn’t able to move his legs together again. In fact Lance isn’t able to do anything but stare up at the raven who is giving him a rather unsettling grin. “Keith?” His legs twitch in desperation as he tries to get his wrists free, but Keith won’t budge.

He is just able to watch Keith’s free hand inch closer towards his cock just under his hands. The feather light touch of fingers on his shaft urges him to let out a small whimper. He’s still hard, painfully so—because, damn it’s hot that Keith has so much power over him. His body shivers, while his cock twitches and leaks precum onto his skin. But Keith simply ignores it, just keeps running those fingers around the underside of his balls. And just when Lance has the hope that he will touch him directly, Keith just withdraws his hand altogether and instead takes his own cock in hand and starts to stroke the hard flesh.

With rapt fascination Lance’s eyes follow the movement of his hand, how the pink tip vanishes and reappears, as beads of precum drip down onto Lance’s own weeping cock. “Oh, c’mon, _Keith_ ”, he whines, starting to trash around the other man in a feeble attempt to get himself free. “Ugh, you stupid mullet.”

The man in question raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Do you think that insults will get you anywhere?”

The brunet ceases his struggles and throws him a glare, which Keith isn’t faced by in the slightest. By smelling the amount of arousal in his scent he knows that Lance is just playing hard to get. Not that the other needs to know about that fact. “I think there are much better ways to fish for compliments”, Lance replies with a sniff, turning his gaze away from Keith.

“Now you’re playing the prissy prince, huh.” When Lance’s hands only twitch in his hold, Keith leans all the way down to plant his lips over the exposed side of Lance’s neck and blows a raspberry. His grip gets firmer as he keeps holding the other man down, who is squealing with laughter and trying to move himself away from the wet and tickling touch of Keith’s lips. The raven is unforgiving as he repeats the action, delighted to hear Lance’s laugh.

“Keith, please, stop. Please, I give in”, Lance says between fits of laughter, eyes closed and the corners wet from tears. The raven follows his plea at last and lets his hands go. Lance immediately moves them up to cover his neck, while he stretches his leg closer towards himself to be able to move both legs onto one side and rest with one bent leg over the other. He winces a little from the slight strain on his back. When he looks back he finds Keith’s gaze on him, looking slightly impressed. “I’m a dancer.” Of course he’s able to bend his legs further than normally possible.

“That’s hot”, Keith declares, grey eyes tracing hungrily over the length of his bronze legs. Following after the stare is the touch of fingers as the raven moves a hand over and around the underside of Lance’s thigh. The brunet shivers from the caress of warm and strong fingers on his bare skin. He has always liked the feeling of having someone else’s touch on his smooth skin. Hence the waxing of his legs he does every week.

“I can do a split”, Lance adds and watches Keith lie down behind him, aligning his body to Lance’s and scooting closer until his pelvis is flush with Lance’s ass. The hand is back on him, tracing his thigh up to cup a cheek and knead the flesh in his palm. Lance muffles a moan against his arm as he feels Keith’s hot breath fan over the back of his neck and this time the man uses the flat of his tongue to run over the spot.

“Show me next time”, Keith mumbles against his skin, voice low, making Lance shiver in delight. Oh he will _definitely_ show him what he’s capable of next time.

Reaching back a hand, Lance grabs for Keith’s length, which is still rock hard and wet from precum, and drags it from between his buttocks over the underside of his balls and towards his thighs where he puts it in-between them. The moan vibrates against his neck as he keeps the length there, careful not to apply too much pressure.

“Your skin is so soft”, Keith whispers, palm splaying across his thigh as he starts to rut his hips a little forward. He hisses a little from the dryness, but Lance is quick to collect the precum from both his and Keith’s cockheads and coat the skin around Keith’s dick with it. The glide is smoother now, still not perfect but Keith will manage. He gets a firm grip on Lance’s hipbone to keep him still as his trusts grow stronger.

Lance’s spine prickles from having Keith’s cock rub against the underside of his balls and cock and he takes his own weeping cock in his hand to stroke along the shaft and pump himself in time with Keith’s trusts. “K-keith”, Lance calls out needily, turning his head up and offering his lips for a kiss.

With propping himself up a little on his free arm Keith is able to move in and lick into Lance’s awaiting mouth, tongues brushing against another in a messy kiss. He feels the tremble in Lance’s thighs, meaning that he must be close to coming. The scent of Lance contained in this small space is making his head a little fuzzy, the coil in his abdomen signalling that he too is on the verge of coming, when the sudden call of Lance’s name coming from the direction of the house disrupts their intimate togetherness,. 

Lance’s scent changes from aroused to panicked in a matter of seconds, feeling like whiplash to Keith’s senses. “Oh, fuck!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a very long time since I posted something in the Voltron fandom. I miss Klance. (∩︵∩)
> 
> At some point this story will feature bestiality again, but I'm going to warn you when the times comes. 
> 
> Until then. Stay healthy ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
